1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method of heat dissipation for rotary power tools.
2. Description of Related Art
The removal of thin-set mortar associated with the removal to flooring tile is a time consuming and difficult process. During the remodeling process, after flooring tile is removed, a hard and uneven layer of thin-set mortar remains adhered to the surface of the floor. The thin-set must be removed and the surface must be leveled before a new flooring tile or any type of flooring may be installed. The removal of thin-set mortar may be performed by the laborious process of an individual using a chisel and hammer. Rotary power tools such as floor grinders have made the process of thin-set mortar removal and concrete grinding faster and more convenient. However, the use of rotary power tools presents its own set of difficulties due to inherent shortcomings in the structure of the rotary power tools.
The current state of the art has several deficiencies. First, if the rotary power tool utilizes dry grinding, the tool often experiences overheating due to the friction between the grinding disc and the thin-set mortar. Also, once the thin-set mortar has been removed, there could also be additional dry grinding needed to remove high spots in the existing concrete, resulting in additional heat and friction from those other concrete and/or cementious grinding activities. Overheating of the rotary tool may lead to several other problems such as (1) malfunction of the grinding disc, (2) failure of the rubber bushings used to stabilize the grinding disc, and (3) downtime between uses to cool the rotary power tool. Malfunction of the grinding disc may be caused from overheating because the heat may change the surface of the grinding disc, thereby limiting its abrasive efficiency. Failure of the rubber bushing used to stabilize the grinding disc may be caused by overheating because the heat compromises the structure of the rubber bushings, thereby preventing the rubber bushing from stabilizing the grinding disc. Downtime between uses of the rotary power tool is increased due to overheating because in order to prevent prolonged overheating, the rotary power tool must be cooled to an acceptable level between uses.
Second, while the current state of the art may use wet grinding to prevent overheating of the rotary power tool, when using rotary power tools that utilize wet grinding, the user must deal with the by-product of water and thin-set waste and increased project times. Wet grinding produces a waste product of thin-set mortar and water that is difficult to clean and dispose. Wet grinding also increases the overall project time of tile removal and replacement because a user must wait until the surface is completely dry and clean in order to continue with the installation of new flooring, coating, or topping.
Third, rotary power tools experience problems with grinding disc balance and levelness along with excess vibration due to a lack of sufficient internal structural support. These problems make rotary power tools more difficult to operate and also make the process of removing thin-set mortar and concrete grinding less efficient.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0179985 discloses a rotary power tool which is cooled by a flow of air across an electric motor. The electric motor is accommodated within a housing of the rotary tool. The housing has an air inlet opening and a spiral air passage which is directed in the opposite direction of the rotary power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,102 discloses a circular saw which is cooled by air flow across a blade case. The circular saw has a cooling air guide which introduces air into the blade case.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,343 discloses a circular saw which is cooled by air flow into a main body of the circular saw. Air flow is introduced into the main body of the circular saw through an air inlet and the air flows through a dust collection route and over a cutting blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,305 discloses an electric floor covering removal apparatus which is cooled by air created from an electric fan.
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.